


Fire Emblem One Shots & Requests

by DevilSlayer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Elice loves her little brother anyways, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Brother/Sister Incest, Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Drama & Romance, Eyvel Loves Her Child Mareeta, Eyvel is Mom of the year, F/F, F/M, Family, Female My Unit | Byleth, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Marth is a dork lol, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Rating May Change, Sibling Incest, Twincest, but family is not always blood, romantic relationships, yes i know Mareeta is not Her biological child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSlayer/pseuds/DevilSlayer
Summary: Series of one shots and Requests. Random updates
Relationships: Alfonse/Eir/Sharon | Sharena, Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Brigid/Mareeta (Platonic), Celice | Seliph/Yuria | Julia, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Eirika/Ephraim (Fire Emblem), Elincia Ridell Crimea/Ike, Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem), Fjorm/Laegjarn/Laevatein (Fire Emblem), Florina/Lyndis (Fire Emblem), Lilina/Roy (Fire Emblem), Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am for now on randomly updating my fics including this basically I am updating when I feel like it when I just want to.
> 
> The other reason is cause I want to Pace myself that is all you can make requests still I just want people to know what is going on with this and other fics

So I discontinued my smut shot requests cause I wanted to do something different so this came about, you can make requests but must be for the appropriate tags meaning Female Corrin x Azura, Female Byleth x Edelgard, Female Robin x Chrom as examples.

If you want smut I will do but no scat, no monster cock, no anal sex, no sex toys however I will do cum inflation, slightly pregnant sex, vaginal sex, and so forth but no kinky stuff I just don't do that no weird stuff cause honestly it makes me uncormfortable, yes I am doing incest that is a given since I have azurrin and such tagged.

So make your requests if you wish


	2. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an Aether Raid, Mareeta is ambushed and Separated by Helheim forces when someone she knows well appears someone who is like family when She is Ambushed by Bandits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Celebrate Eyvel coming to Heroes which she is in now, she got to protect her adopted child!

Date: Unknown  
Location: Aether Caverns

This was not good, Mareeta had been separated by her allies when Helheim troops attack them splitting them up during the fight She lost sight of her adopted mother Eyvel, Mareeta cursed her luck first she is nearly sold as a slave then nearly consumed by a evil sword now she was separate from her friends and alone.

Mareeta slowly and with caution walked the tunnels of the Cavern that contained Aether, Mareeta looked at every shadow when she heard a voice." well boys looks like we have company". suddenly several bandits appeared their leader was a big burly man wielding a greatsword." my what a pretty little girl". the leader licked his lips suggestively, Mareeta felt fear knowing what they were thinking but she had to be strong she gets into a fighting stance." leave or i will make you". the bandits laughed.

" OH! we got a fiesty one i like that".

Mareeta suddenly feels a pain in the back of her head and she fell over clutching the back of her head, a bandit had somehow snuck up behind her and that when she saw more behind her, how had she not sensed them how had she not seen them two roughly grabbed her and held her face up at the leader." i am gonna enjoy this very much once i am done with you we will sell you to some buddies of ours in a neighboring area near Askr, where you will be nothing more than a slut and you will like it". Mareeta's eyes went wide, the fifteen year tried to struggle but was punched in the gut.

She tried to breath as air was ripped from her causing her to fall onto the ground clutching her stomach in pain, hot tears of pain stung her eyes when one grabbed her and wanted to cry out as his hands touched her was dirty intent, and soon began tearing at her clothes Mareeta struggled even kicking the man's face but he just grinned sinisterly and continued, Mareeta's arms were pinned and her clothes now ragged and torn except the breast plate still on her but she saw that too would be removed as the leader had at some point removed his jerkins.

" Gods No!".

" oh you a virgin? even better!".

he laughed and signals one of his men." since i am having such a good mood you go first". the bandit grins only for his eyes to go wide as a Sword erupts out of his chest and a voice Mareeta knew all too well." You Stay Your Hands OFF MY DAUGHTER!!",. Eyvel rips her sword from his chest and cuts off his head blood spraying as his corpse fell, She looks at the bandits her eyes full of utter rage, the bandits still held Mareeta down." Kill her!". one bandit after another charged but Eyvel was faster and clearly more skilled in combat as she easily blocked, Dodged and cut down each attacker with ease.

Eyvel grunts when one stabs her shoulder with his spear only to be met by his own spear impaling him through the mouth, Eyvel stabs behind her then cuts him down and soon every bandit except the ones holding Mareeta and the leader were dead, Blood had splattered onto the woman's face, Eyvel stared at them it felt like death itself had come but the leader began to laugh." Oh this will be fun before i kill you i am gonna have some fun with not only her but you! once i am i will avenge my friends but maybe i won't kill you at least not for some time no i want you to enjoy being taken by a man! a real man!". Eyvel did not flinch, all that mattered was protecting her daughter Mareeta no matter what and this man was going to pay dearly.

" Fine but you will regret it".

The man lifts his great sword." get her". the five bandits remained charged but Eyvel once again was the quicker one and in two minutes all five laid dead limbs and heads missing, The leader could not believe it and his good mood fell even more and now was replaced with rage." Fine! i will do her first!". He suddenly grabs Mareeta and begins to practically rape her without even going all the way, Mareeta cried Eyvel rips him off her then with almost inhuman strength and begins to beat him with her bare fists as she slammed him on his back onto the ground, then she grabs her sword and rams it into his heart his eyes wide in shock and fear and then went limp dead.

Eyvel felt tears sting her eyes and cried, cried for the fact that she had almost lost her precious child even though mareeta wasn't her biological daughter, then she heard someone kneel next to her." Mom....". Eyvel looks into Mareeta's eyes and smiles." Sorry....i am here..". Mareeta was brought into her embrace and cried finally safe in her mother's arms." you are safe now...". Mareeta sniffed and the two stood." I know...". Eyvel kissed her forehead.

" let's go everyone is waiting".

Eyvel held her daughter as the two walked away not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing shut up shut up shut up Mareeta was not rape almost but thankful not secondly i am not that fucking evil i do not want to be seen as that, besides it's a video game as long as it's not real rape still i would not ever do that to a character i may only imply it or hint at it or something similar but won't write actual rape.
> 
> title is A Mother's Love, a mother a real mother would do anything to protect their child even if that means killing which Eyvel does in this chapter, and hence why she cries at the end cause even though she killed someone she did it to save her adopted child.


End file.
